Robot Masters
Robot Masters are the pre-final and fortress bosses in the classic ''Mega Man'' series, dating all the way back to the original Mega Man on the NES. Usually in each game there are a total of eight, though in the initial release there were only six. Each robot is fitted with human-like AI, and have the ability to have real emotions and personalities. In each time they fight, it is revealed Megaman does his best to not damage the integrative circuit. As long as it is not too damaged, the Robot Masters can be rebuilt anytime.'' List of Robot Masters Mega Man *Cut Man - DRN-003 *Guts Man - DRN-004 *Ice Man - DRN-005 *Bomb Man - DRN-006 *Fire Man - DRN-007 *Elec Man - DRN-008 Mega Man 2 *Metal Man - DWN-009 *Air Man - DWN-010 *Bubble Man - DWN-011 *Quick Man - DWN-012 *Crash Man - DWN-013 *Flash Man - DWN-014 *Heat Man - DWN-015 *Wood Man - DWN-016 Mega Man 3 *Needle Man - DWN-017 *Magnet Man - DWN-018 *Gemini Man - DWN-019 *Hard Man - DWN-020 *Top Man - DWN-021 *Snake Man - DWN-022 *Spark Man - DWN-023 *Shadow Man - DWN-024 Mega Man 4 *Bright Man - DWN-025 *Toad Man - DWN-026 *Drill Man - DWN-027 *Pharaoh Man - DWN-028 *Ring Man - DWN-029 *Dust Man - DWN-030 *Dive Man - DWN-031 *Skull Man - DWN-032 Mega Man 5 *Gravity Man - DWN-033 *Wave Man - DWN-034 *Stone Man - DWN-035 *Gyro Man - DWN-036 *Star Man- DWN-037 *Charge Man - DWN-038 *Napalm Man - DWN-039 *Crystal Man - DWN-040 Mega Man 6 *Blizzard Man - DWN-041 *Centaur Man - DWN-042 *Flame Man - DWN-043 *Knight Man - DWN-044 *Plant Man - DWN-045 *Tomahawk Man - DWN-046 *Wind Man - DWN-047 *Yamato Man - DWN-048 Mega Man 7 *Freeze Man - DWN-049 *Junk Man - DWN-050 *Burst Man - DWN-051 *Cloud Man - DWN-052 *Spring Man - DWN-053 *Slash Man - DWN-054 *Shade Man - DWN-055 *Turbo Man - DWN-056 Mega Man 8 ''Note: ''Mega Man 8 was released initially on the PlayStation and Saturn, though was eventually released on the GameCube in a Mega Man compilation.'' *Tengu Man - DWN-057 *Astro Man - DWN-058 *Sword Man - DWN-059 *Clown Man - DWN-060 *Search Man - DWN-061 *Frost Man - DWN-062 *Grenade Man - DWN-063 *Aqua Man - DWN-064 ''Mega Man 9 *Concrete Man - DRN-065 *Tornado Man - DRN-066 *Splash Woman - DRN-067 *Plug Man - DRN-068 *Jewel Man - DRN-069 *Hornet Man - DRN-070 *Magma Man - DRN-071 *Galaxy Man - DRN-072 Mega Man 10 *Blade Man - DWN-073 *Pump Man - DWN-074 *Commando Man - DWN-075 *Chill Man - DWN-076 *Sheep Man - DWN-077 *Strike Man - DWN-078 *Nitro Man - DWN-079 *Solar Man - DWN-080 Mega Man 11'' *Block Man - DWN-081 *Fuse Man - DWN-082 * Blast Man - DWN-083 *Acid Man - DWN-084 *Tundra Man - DWN-085 *Torch Man - DWN-086 *Impact Man - DWN-087 *Bounce Man - DWN-088 * * Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man